DORK DIARIES 8 FAN FIC COUNTDOWN!
by The FanFiction Panda
Summary: This is continued from my other story except here i will be doing a countdown to till the 30th of September 2014. Which is when Dork Diaries 8 comes out. So I'll be doing a chapter ever day till then.
1. Chapter 1

**Monday the 15th of ****September**

Dear Diary

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ok it was in the morning. Ya know the time I normally get my stuff, and of course. The Devils Daughter in high heel shoes was talking to ME about.

''OMG! I got this new lip-gloss flavor, which was imported from Paris. I've been there like 7 times this year, oh sorry; I forgot you've never been to Paris, or out of the country." She just kept going, and going, but then my prince. I mean a prince in knight and shining armor. Came to save my day from the evil Mackenzie.

"Hi Brandon. So what brings you here? Well I was wondering… how's your day been. It's been good." It was quite an odd question to come from Brandon his normally cuts right to the chase.

"Um, so." I just said awkwardly. Which created a an awkward silence.

"Ok, ok. I didn't come to ask about your day. I came to ask if, if, if you'd like to, go to the dance with me."

I just blinked at him.

"A… what dance."

"You know the Junior Prom." I was just like OMG, OMG! I was just like emotional roller coaster syndrome.

"I'd lov…'' Though, of course, I knew it couldn't be this easy.

"Hi Brandon. How fancy you being here?

"Um Mackenzie, I've been here for a few minutes."

She turned so red. She looked like a fresh tomato… or apple.

"Well anyways. Do you have a date to the JP? (Junior prom short form) I was just wondering."

No I do not. Well why don't you look at the time I've gotta run. Think about it Nikki." So he just ran down screaming down the hall like a mad man. Then it hit me.

OMG! BRANDON ROBERTS ASKED ME TO THE JUNIOR PROM! I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT!


	2. Cloud Shopping Spree: Finding Out

**16th of September 2014 **

Dear Diary

OMG!

Today I think was the best day EVER! Even better then the time that I got crowned Sweetheart Princess.

YEAH THAT TYPE OF OMG FACTOR!

So today I woke up. You know doing my normal Morning routine, then I went to school and I found out Mackenzie got run over a bus. BEST DAY EVER!

Ok that time you have to know I'm lying. Unless you're Mackenzie, seriously she's that brain dead. I bet that if she died tomorrow she'd die from a lack of Brain cells and you know I hate her but not that much.

So this is **REALLY **how it went down. I actually woke up to the sound of Brianna. Yeah, once again disrupting my leisure time. You remember that time she told me Brandon, MY SUPER BIG CRUSH, was on the phone. Then when I told her to go away, it turned out to **actually** be Brandon, and she started telling him that he has cooties and that I have crusty eye boogers. I was running after her with just a towel around me and soap suds still on me.

"NIKKI! MUM'S GOT A SUPER GIANT HUMONGOUS SURPRISE FOR YOU! AND PANCAKES!" I was just like. PANCAKES!

"COMING!" I screamed. I got into my white fluffy bunny slippers and I was off.

"Good morning Mum, good morning Dad." Then Brianna gave Nikki really good puppy dog eyes.

"Good morning Brianna. So what was the," I took a giant gasp/breath

"MUM'S SUPER GIANT HUMONGOUS SURPISE!" I yelled, then took a seat and started grabbing pancakes.

"THE MUM'S SUPER GIANT HUMONGOUS SURPRISE IS, I've won 6 free shopping sprees from Cloud Shopping Centre and I'm letting you give and take 2 of your friends on the spree." I just stopped. My whole body just froze.

"Expenses paid." I said in an unemotional tone.

"Yes,." I just freaked out. Eventually I noticed I wasn't really doing anything because mum was just waving her hand in front of me.

Me, Chloe, Zoe + GIANT SHOPPING SPREE, WITH ALL EXPENCES PAID! By the time I stopped being like an over excited monkey that just ate it's first ever banana it was time to go to school.

Now it was time for my **school** morning routine. Getting my books and stuff from my locker. Though when I opened it I was quite surprised at what I saw… and fell out. A BUNCH OF RED ROSES FELL OUT! It had a little poem on it. If daisies are white, and if violets are blue. These are as beautiful and as exotic as you. P.S Have you thought about it yet Nikki. –Love Brandon. And when I smelt them they smelt like cotton candy. As I was enjoying the flowers. Someone had to **bud** in. You know rose bud. Ok that was a bad pun.

"Who's the Dork you paid to give you flowers." That was it. I was sick that she was always doing things like this to me about my love life. Always ruining things for me. Intercepting Messages even. Now it's my turn.

"For your information this was from a certain somebody. I think you might know him. His name is Brandon. I can't believe you just called him a dork."

"Nice try dork! Brandon ready asked **ME **to the JP so even with the money you gave him his still **MINE!**"

"Mackenzie, it's kinda hard for him to have asked you to JP if he asked ME yesterday. So cry a river, and build a bridge, and get over it." I've must admit that was really harsh, but she's said much more worse things then that.

"Watch yourself Bug Girl. I wont release your little bug, because I'm not that mean. But there are other ways to break you." She slammed her locker in my face, sashayed and walked off. Did I mention I hate it when that girl sashays. I didn't see Brandon today, which was a bummer, but I can wait to see him tomorrow.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you that person who gave that review I hope this is what you mean. Please could people give more reviews negative or positive? I know the getting back a Mackenzie is not like Nikki but this is MY fan fiction. EMPHASIS ON FAN FICTION. **


	3. When I First Saw You

**What's up guys. Sorry I didn't update for a while, I know for normal fan fic stories but for countdowns not so much. Thank you everyone for the positive feedback I was honestly scared at first because I thought that all the reviews were negative. Sorry if these are sometimes short. This is my first ever fan fiction story, so, bare with me please.**

**22nd of September 2014**

Dear Diary

OMG sorry didn't dish all the details yet. This is how it went down. It all started at morning lockers.

"Hello Nikki!" The devil said.

"Do you know there's a new boy coming to school. Apparently his meant to be H.O.T! Whatever Mackenzie."She then put like 5 layers of lip gloss

I quickly got my stuff and as I was about to run and hide from the Devil, she pulls me back.

"Where do you think your going."Mackenzie Said.

"We gotta talk before class." She then said not letting go of my arm

Everyone had left, we were finally alone. She then pushes my shoulders against my locker.

"You think you can steal Brandon from me don't you. You think since your in a band with him, which is soon gonna be has beens. You two went to the dance together and won the art Comp A YEAR AGO. He likes you well your wrong . So back off on my man or you will be sorry."

"Then if he doesn't like me and I'm a dork," I then go up to her ear and whisper.

"Why am I a threat." I was just like, take that Mackenzie. I got sass.

Anyways it was soon lunch. That was my highlight of that day.

So Chloe, Zoe, Marcy, Violet and I were talking about our band and what we should do. And do you know how we include Marcy. We made Marcy our MANGER! She was so thrilled about the idea, that when she hugged us it could've been classified a tackle. We almost fell off the seat. Soon after Theo and Marcus joined us. Then after a few minutes I realised...

"Where's Brandon?" I asked, his normally here comes before Violet.

"I don't know." Theo and Marcus said.

"You two are lying," Violet pointed out.

"Am not, are too, am not, are too." Theo and Violet argued. Then I knew that they BOTH were lying because Chloe and Zoe gave her a stare. She then looked at then again. They were like having a telepathic conversation. She then nodded and mouthed ohhh.

"He's not lying." Violet said so disappointed that she could annoy him anymore.

"Ok, what's up." I said, I knew they were up to something.

"Nothing why would you think that." They all said in sync. Then...

"BUZZ!" THEY ALL GET A TEXT AT THE SAME TIME!

"Could everyone please come to the auditorium, thank you." The announcer announced.

When we were seated

"I heard Brandon Roberts was going to ask someone to JP!" I heard Mackenzie whisper to Jessica.

After a while a heard a guitar play, and then the most greatest song starts to play. I see Brandon come out and then all my girls start pulling me to the stage. Then my band starts playing. But when I saw them playing. I saw that Zoe was playing the DRUMS! And the Brandon starts singing, then Chloe starts playing the violin

When I saw you

I knew we were meant to be.

Because I feel Butterfly's every where

When I am around you and

I know that this is love that I feel

Because when I first saw you,

I knew that this was true blue

When I first saw you I knew that

I would stop at anything for you

To be mine,

I would jump off a cliff If

You wanted me to.

I knew this when I first saw you

I remember all the memories we had

The ones that always ended happily

The ones that included me close to you

The ones when I got see you

I know that we've gone threw many

Different activities

I know that it's been very hard.

But as I've stated before

I want you to be mine

For forever and more

Because when I first saw you,

I knew that this was true blue

When I first saw you I knew that

I would stop at anything for you

To be mine,

I would jump off a cliff If

You wanted me to.

I knew this when I first saw you

When I first saw you

When I first saw you

It was so amazing and romantic. He then pulled out a Rose.

"Will you go to Junior Prom with me?" My heart started to race and race.

"YES! I'd love to." Then I see the whole group of CCPs get up a leave.

It was so amazing a perfect. I've been practically drooling on my diary since I was dreaming all the time when I was MEANT to be writing. Lol right. I can't till i see him next in BIO tomorrow. Wait a sec just got a a message from Brandon.

Dude I think I finally got Nikki impressed.

Whoops sorry Nikki wrong person.

OMG! It your heart out Mackenzie!

IDK! Chloe plays Violin now. By the way I don't own any of Dork Diaries. There's a reason why it's called Fan Fiction. But the lyrics are mine, so what do you think about my lyrics... And the story. Please write reviews and don't forget to FOLLOW!


End file.
